


Miraculous Anonymouse

by machiia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Keebo is human, Kokichi Keebo and Tsumugi Are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Magical Boy Kokichi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Warnings May Change, magical girl shit is gonna go down, references to mental illnesses, some slight selfharm stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiia/pseuds/machiia
Summary: Sailor Moon/Miraculous Ladybug AU!Kokichi Oma finds a magical mouse that gives him superpowers like that show that Tsumugi always watches - Sailor Moon! He needs to figure out how to use his powers and get rid of the despair that’s been infecting the population! Things would be a lot easier though if that stupid superhero group, the Hope Crusaders, would only let him join their ranks - but noooo, apparently he keeps messing up their mission to vanquish the Monokumas.





	Miraculous Anonymouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi brings home a mouse (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this a lot since I have so much fun watching both ML and Sailor soooo why not
> 
> Also *slight panic attack warning near the end.

“You can’t keep bringing animals home Kokichi.” Kokichi is barely through the front door when his brother, Keebo, catches him and chastises him. He really doesn’t have time for this; if it were Tuesday, it would’ve been easier to sneak another new pet into the house. On Tuesdays, Keebo has Robotics club. Kokichi cradles the mouse in the nook of his elbow, covering the tiny ears so she wouldn’t hear the immediate rejection of her presence. 

“You can’t keep bringing animals home Kokichi.” Kokichi parrots back in a robotic intonation, glaring at his brother for not being considerate to the defenseless rodent. 

“You’re so immature.” Keebo rolls his eyes, shaking his head in disapproval. As if! Kokichi is the older one here, but Keebo loves, absolutely  _ loooves _ , rubbing this maturity thing in his face. He’s just reveling in his own youth while he’s young, you only live once. He needs to convert Keebo to this YOLO philosophy of his. 

“You’re so immature.” Kokichi mocks and tries to shoulder past him, but his younger brother has broader shoulders and ends up blocking his path with a stiff arm cutting across the doorway. 

“Move,” Kokichi tries ducking underneath the arm, but Keebo drops quickly to his level and pushes him out of the threshold. They keep pushing against each other, trying to gain an inch in their doorway war, but it’s cut short when the mouse squeaks. 

They jump away from each other. Kokichi lifts the mouse from her spot in his elbow and inspects her for any possible injuries. She’s breathing quickly, and he can feel her heartbeat thumping against his palm; the poor baby. Petting her with a finger, Kokichi can tell she’s fine, scared, but fine. He doesn’t tell Keebo that. 

“You pushed me too hard and her leg looks weird now. I have to go see if I can wrap it, you monster.” Kokichi lies while maintaining direct eye contact, Keebo looks so upset, whispering a million apologies and trying to get close so he can comfort the supposedly injured animal. Kokichi slaps the grabby hand away with a  _ tut _ and hugs the mouse closer to his chest, walking into his room without further interference. 

He locks the door behind himself before he deposits the mouse in an empty fish tank. He lets her wander and sniff while he drops his school bag from his shoulders and searches for an appropriate snack for her. He grabs the apple sitting on Keebo’s desk, breaks a piece off with his own teeth, and continues to break the apple up into snackable sizes. He gives her a few and then gives the rest to the two mice in the big wire cage that sits on his own desk. 

Kokichi washes her and then starts getting her accustomed to the environment 

+++ 

“Keebo told me you brought home a new pet.” Tsumugi knocks on the door before entering. 

“Goooosh, who knew my brother was such a tattletale." Kokichi mocks surprise with his hands pressed against his cheeks, letting his mouth hang open. She blinks expectantly at him. "Don’t make it sound like a bad thing.” Kokichi grunts as he swivels in Keebo’s chair to look at her. “It’s not like I brought home a dog.” He regrets it as soon as he says it. 

“Which you did once.” He doesn’t need the reminder, he remembers. The dog ended up tearing up the curtains and biting Kokichi, and his mom got so mad that they took the dog to the local shelter, where Kokichi kept volunteering to keep an eye on the dog until he was put down.

He remembers crying and panicking so much that he would throw up anytime an adult would say his name with any ounce of annoyance. He knew an easy solution to negative behavior was not to correct it but to pass the problem off for someone else to take care of. That’s what happened with the dog. He didn’t want to be like the dog and get he and Keebo sent back to the orphanage to rot while they waited for a family that wouldn’t come, so he was quiet and obedient for two whole weeks before they noticed a problem. 

It required a lot of family talks and maybe a few therapy sessions to convince him that his adopted family would not put him back out in the streets, with or without Keebo since he was better behaved than he was… stop. This line of thinking is not helpful right now. Ugh, remembering the dog will always be a bad idea. 

“She’s small, they won’t notice.” He blinks away some of the dreadful fears. The present comes into focus, and the phantom figures of the past memories fade into the background, more like a vague underlayment now. He blinks a little harder and it helps push them out a little further, but he can still feel that cold fear in his throat, climbing. He can act naturally until his body believes he’s okay. 

Tsumugi makes a face,  _ I’ll be the judge of that _ , “Can I see her?” She walks across to peer into the mice cage, counting only two instead of three. “Where is she?” Kokichi points to the ground, where the white rodent was scurrying around in the plastic ball. An excited gasp escapes and next thing he knows, she’s on the ground.

"So do you want to help me give her another bath?” Kokichi drums his fingers on the desk, itchy to do something that didn't have him being still. 

"Did she poop herself or something?" Tsumugi wrinkles her nose, lifting the ball a little closer to her face to inspect. 

"Sure, lift the potential shit to your face, that's a good idea." He muses, but he gets up, helping his sister up, so she could follow along to the bathroom. "But no, she kept trying to escape, so she's half clean." 

He gets the sink running, shuts the doors, and covers the small gaps underneath with towels. Normally he doesn't need to take such precautionary actions since most of the animals he brings in are either too scared of human touch or malnourished and weak. This mouse, however, is full of pure spite and refuses to comply, that apple gave her way too much energy. 

She waits patiently for Kokichi to open the ball for her and once he cracks it open, she races up his arm and tries leaping for the air vent. Tsumugi grabs her and throws Kokichi a bewildered look, yep, told you so four-eyes. He mutters as much, and she threatens to release the mouse and leave him alone. He almost apologizes, but the mouse squeaks and they focus on the mouse. 

A slippery rodent is not fun. Especially when she keeps screeching like you're crushing her every time you get her wet. More than a few times, she escapes and has and Kokichi running in tight circles in that tiny bathroom. The mouse nearly plops herself fully into the toilet but Kokichi shuts the lid before the mouse could take the dive. Did he pick up some sort of superlab rat or something? Kokichi slips on the wet tile and pulls the shelf full of towels with him. 

Tsumugi laughs and tries to pretend she remembered a joke from an anime she watched before. But then she reassessed the mess and it devours her previous laughter like a vacuum.

"That's it. I'm just going to dry the sucker off, she obviously hates water." Kokichi grumbles, getting up and letting the water drain from the sink. The mouse visibly relaxes and climbs up to the counter, waiting to get dried. "Look at this smug little girl! It's like she knows!" 

Tsumugi is not amused; she ties up her hair with a huff and begins drying the surrounding areas so it's not a slip hazard later. Wish she did that earlier, way to start on things late sister. 

Kokichi tries finding the small rag he had with the towels but… everything is on the floor. He doesn't want to lose sight of the mouse in case she decides he's taking too long to dry her, so he allows his hand to search blindly. He doesn't even look at what his hand connects with, grabs, and just starts patting down her damp fur. He lets his mind travel as he does this, first, he'll have to see how she interacts with the other mice. He'll most likely keep them in separate cages because he doesn't want to have a whole shoebox worth of baby mice. He could fix up the old fish tank… 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsumugi is red-faced, glaring at her brother like he just slapped her. 

"Tsumugi, don't you wear glasses for a reason? Obviously they aren't the right prescription." He tilts his head back to show her how hard he's rolling his eyes. 

"It's plain to see that you're the one who can't effing see!" She flings her hand out to gesture at the mouse. 

"Cursing? What could possibly-" he follows her gaze and - "EWWW!" He retracts his hand so fast that the offending item tries following him and it lands on the floor. 

Tsumugi picks up her underwear with indignation and angrily balls it up before chucking it into the hamper. The mouse even looks upset after the discovery. 

"Why were your panties on the ground?!" 

"Why don't you look at what you're grabbing?" 

"But why were they on the ground? Oh gosh, I hope they were clean! I'm going to tell Keebo you have a stash of dirty panties in here. My sister is so GROSS." He apologizes to the mouse and hugs her to his chest while he aims a grimace to his sister.

"One, I share this bathroom with you guys and you've left far worse on this bathroom floor. Two, they were clean, I always have a clean pair with my towel on the shelf, which  _ you _ knocked over -" he cuts her off, saying it was the mouse's fault instead. He doesn't let her finish.

"Tell all the lies you want, I'm already telling Keebo!" He gets up and runs out, slipping ever so gracefully out the door. 

+++ 

Panty is the newest addition to his mouse squad, the others are Panta, a gray mouse, and Pants, a black and white mouse with spots clustered together around his back legs that look a little like tiny pants. Panty, he couldn't think of a more appropriate name for her after her failed bath, and it fits so well with his naming streak that fate couldn't have been more on the nose. 

At school, he shows the pictures to his best friend Gonta, and the poor boy got so excited (because cuteness overload) that he couldn't form coherent sentences for the rest of the conversation. Gonta got worse when he told him her name, he became a sputtering mess. Kokichi might bring him to the house to tell him about the origin story behind the name just to watch the boy flail around some more, but he has to be on better terms with his sister first since she's still mad.

Tsumugi refuses to call her by her given name, instead, she refers to her as the 'She-Mouse' or if she gets very desperate with Kokichi's feigned ignorance, she calls her 'Stocking's Partner' like a damn weeb. He doesn't know which is worse. 

Probably the latter since he understands the references now. 

…

"Keebs, hurry with the snacks! Everything is loaded!!" Tsumugi whips her head around to face the closed-off kitchen. 

"Keebo, make the popcorn they said. Keebo, make us pizza rolls they said. Wait no, make it waffles with chocolate syrup  _ he _ said," Keebo's voice turns sharp with accusation as he peeks his head around the fridge to point a glare at his brother. The microwave beeps. 

"Did you teach him how to be sassy?" Kokichi shoots Tsumugi a quizzical look. 

"Are you really asking that?"

Keebo comes out with the snacks, and Kokichi almost wants to chuck the pillow at him since his hands look so full. With perfect balance, he carries two bags of popcorn, a plate piled with pizza rolls - and just when Kokichi angles the sofa cushion for target practice - he totally sees the wonderful waffles. Nevermind, he'll play nice.

"Your dumb waffles." Keebo begrudgingly hands Kokichi the waffles drowning in chocolate syrup. 

"You are what you make!" Kokichi takes a bite and defiles his teeth in goo. "In this case, you're dumb, so of course the waffles will be dumb." 

"What, no! That's not how that works, they're dumb because they're for you." 

"So mean, you hurt my feelings! WAAAH!" 

"I take it back, I apologize!" Keebo's eyes widen as he tries to pacify the other boy. Kokichi stops momentarily, but seeing that that's the end of his apology, he continues faking crying some more. "They're smart waffles, just for you." 

Kokichi figures it's the best that Keebo can do, so he stops and smiles like a cheshire. "I can't wait to be as smart as Keebo after eating these. Maybe I'll be able to pass my test next week without even studying - Tsumugi, you can't start without us!" 

Kokichi removes Tsumugi's headphones from her computer and she looks like she's ready to strangle him for interrupting. She plugs the computer up to the big screen, releasing her spot on the couch for the floor. Kokichi swings his legs over to take up the empty spot, keeping Keebo at the other side of the couch. 

It's a Thursday night, which means they were going to binge-watch whatever anime Tsumugi has her sights on, this week is Naruto. It started out as just a Tsumugi-hogging-the-television type of night, but her brothers ended up watching it with her as a way to bond, especially after she got bullied so much in the past for her hyperfixations. His heart aches when he thinks about her going to school with self-made accessories modeled after some of her favorite characters, and then she would come home with the accessories either missing or ripped up. 

"Tsumugi," he whispers her name loud enough for her to face him slightly while her eyes are still glued to the TV screen, too busy reading the subtitles. This is the most acknowledgment he'll get from her, right now this is the most acknowledgment she'll give to anyone, period. These are her peak weeb hours. Kokichi doesn't really care and he probably doesn't want her to be fully aware of it anyway, but he grabs a fistful of her hair and kisses it, "I'm glad you're my sister." 

"Uh huh." She dismisses, mouth hanging open a little as she squints at the subtitles a little harder. 

He sees her then, shaky and nervous and obviously not used to the idea of sharing her mom. Match that with how they were, standing uselessly around, also nervous, disbelieving, and prone to tears. Compare that to now, and Kokichi doesn't see much of a difference (he still doesn't believe and Kedbo still cries and Tsumugi still gets nervous), but they're getting better. 

Keebo and Kokichi make eye contact, and Kokichi wants to kick the popcorn out of his hand for no reason. He settles for kicking his hand whenever he tries tossing some in his mouth, it's significantly more entertaining than the filler episodes. 

+++ 

He doesn’t think anything of it at first. Sometimes when he has all of his mice loose, she’s the one who acts up the most, but maybe it’s because she’s a girl and she senses the other two being males - did he find a lesbian mouse? They coddle her, and she squeaks angrily at both of them. Sometimes when it’s just her out and about on his desk, he could zone out for a total of three minutes while he tries to do his homework, and when he looks up, he can’t find her anywhere - he usually finds her trying to escape the house by chewing through the window screens.

He tries spoiling her and dresses her up with small garments that he snags from Tsumugi’s dolls. Panty rips it up, and he, of course, hides the evidence because he doesn’t want his sister asking questions. 

He figures the mouse doesn’t want to be here. 

When he wakes up, he finds that Panty climbed out of the fish tank (how Panty defied gravity and climbed up the glass - he doesn’t know) and is currently scurrying towards an air vent. He briefly looks out the window to gauge the time, it’s still dark out, and the light snoring from below his bunk is enough of an indicator that it’s at least before six in the morning. 

He climbs down slowly and sweeps her up into the palm of his hand, and she bites him. Kokichi carries her to the kitchen where he can find a nice fruit to feed her, because why else is she trying to escape. In the night hours, she’s more rambunctious than normal and dares to bite him again, and that’s when he releases her onto the counter. 

“Haven’t you heard of don’t bite the hand that feeds you?” He shakes his index finger at her, showing her the red blemish as a way to guilt the animal, but it doesn’t work. She stares back, whiskers fiddling around until she’s dissatisfied and then tries to run towards the window. 

He catches her again and holds her firmly in place. 

“You really don’t like me, huh?” He asks quietly. 

“Is it because of your name? Are you mad because of that?’ Panty’s ears twitch dramatically, and he takes it as a yes. 

“I can open the window and you can run away if you want, but I liked taking care of you, so you can come back anytime.” He sets her down on the counter again, but she doesn’t move. He pushes the window open that’s above the sink, and he turns to her, waiting. 

She squeaks. 

“You can go, I won’t be mad. I know how scary it is to be in a foreign place, but I’ll take care of you here and you won’t have to fight other animals for food.” He gets close enough to scratch her head and eyes the scar that goes down one of her mismatched-colored eyes. 

“Or if I took you away from someone important, you can come back with them. I know I would’ve refused a home if it meant I had to leave Keebo behind, so I’m sorry if I did that to you…” 

He’s not sure if he’s crying, and he doesn’t want to think about it because what the actual fuck Kokichi,  _ you can’t cry in front of your pets _ . He bets he looks downright pathetic, so he wipes his face on the sleeve of his onesie. Bitterly grabbing a banana, he tears it into tiny chunks for her and then eats the remainder. 

“I’m going to sleep, maybe I’ll see you in the morning.” He kisses the top of the mouse’s head and then stumbles to his room, his head clouding with a thick fog that leaves his insides feeling cold. 

He doesn’t make it into his bunk and settles on the floor instead. Every breath he takes feels like it evaporates quickly through his pores, and there isn’t room for him to take in any oxygen - it’s numbing, he feels his body suffocating when he can’t exhale. There’s nothing to exhale, he doesn’t have any air inside of him because he keeps seeping out of his lungs and into another place in his body; he’s so full, but not. 

He felt a blizzard of  _ bad _ thoughts chase his panic. He keeps thinking of the orphanage, and when he ran away with Keebo for a few days before they were caught, returned, and beaten. He’s such an  _ idiot _ . He’s always doing dumb shit that ends up hurting others. He scratches neck because he still can’t breathe, and he’s clawing until he feels something give. The self-aimed hatred climbs his throat like vomit, and he heaves on the floor, asking his body politely to detox itself before he has something slimy pouring out of his mouth. It feels like lava. 

Keebo is on him as he finishes. 

“I wish I woke up sooner.” His soft voice presses into the recesses of his mind and scares the remaining shadows into the corner of his mind that he tries not to wander towards. “Drink some water.” 

Keebo doesn’t allow Kokichi to hold the cup. Keebo tilts his brother’s head back slightly, unintentionally exposing his neck and the angry red streaks he gave himself. Keebo doesn’t say anything, and Kokichi doesn’t clam up and push him away out of shame - they’ll acknowledge it in the morning. 

Keebo wipes his mouth gingerly with a damp towel and then guides the smaller boy into the lower bunk bed. Kokichi can’t feel his own presence in his body - he feels like he’s looking through a television screen, removed. He watches Keebo clean the floor of his vomit with disinfectant, and he leaves to throw away everything. When he returns, Keebo has Panta in his hand, but Kokichi still refuses to return to his body. 

“I’ll have it here, whenever you want it.” Keebo sets it at the edge of his desk and pushes it so it won’t tip over from any sudden movements. Exposing his frail body to the cold air for a brief second by lifting the sheets, Keebo slides into the bed beside him and hugs his brother. 

Kokichi feels safe for now. 

He doesn’t sleep though. Once Keebo falls asleep, he manages to will some feeling back into his body. He carefully shifts his body and angles it over his brother so he won’t feel the dips in the mattress when he steps off, it’s like a stealth-version of Twister. He sneaks out without waking him, and then he sits on the floor, the same spot where he threw up and sips on his grape soda. 

Something moves out the corner of his eye, a ball of white. 

He feels something bite him hard on his hand - he yelps softly and immediately shoves the bleeding finger into his mouth. 

“What the fuck Panty?” He grumbles around his pinky, cutting her with his angry gaze, but she doesn’t falter. 

“Listen mere mortal, my name isn’t  _ Panty _ , and I’m no rodent.” She growls out in a deep tenor, almost a bass - oof, what the hell? Gonta doesn’t even have that deep of a voice, sounds like a mini Ryoma or something. Second of all, his mouse talked… that should’ve been the first thing to dissect but also he’s tired. He must be hallucinating. The mouse runs up the length of his other arm and sits on his shoulder, “I am Gundham Tanaka, the Overlord of Ice, King of -” 

Kokichi passes out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Kokichi and Keebo being close!!   
Also I know the tags are kinda vague and lacking but I'll add to them as I go on, I'm still making decisions on where I want to go with this. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys liked it. Tell me if you have any questions, suggestions, etc!


End file.
